


lego 'art' for Upskirt

by wyomingnot



Series: lego art [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Three lego pics inspired by unicornandbutane's fic Upskirt.





	lego 'art' for Upskirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Upskirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589847) by [unicornsandbutane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane). 



> I wanted to do more, but… it was really weird. I felt like I was invading the figs’ privacy. I’ve never had that happen before. 
> 
> Not necessarily illustrations of the fic. "Inspired by" is appropriate.

  


**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr.](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/159528178010/inspired-somewhat-by-unicornsandbutanes-fic)
> 
>  
> 
> [my general lego tag](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/tagged/my-lego), [my kylux (and adjacent) lego tag](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/tagged/lego-my-kylux)
> 
>  
> 
> .


End file.
